


Just Talking

by jeniac



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeniac/pseuds/jeniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Jesse have been hooking up for a while now. They run to the store for some beer or whatever, and while Jesse's waiting for him outside Walt sneaks up behind him, kind of feeling a little bit cuddly. Jesse's annoyed and embarrassed 'cause he doesn't want anyone to see them, but it only makes it all the more fun for Walt's smug ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I put this together after some 2AM burst of creativity I got from thinking about one of my stupid text posts on Tumblr, so it's not entirely flawless lol but figured that I'd might as well post it

 

There's a pretty distinct group of people that would run to the store for alcohol at 1AM, and not even for the good kind.

Like middle aged folks in mid-life crisis. Un-employed folks. Divorced folks. 

 

In other words, Mr. White.

 

Jesse sighed out a puff of cold air, cursing as he rubbed his hands together. Shit, it was cold. 

He shivered, hugging his hoodie tighter around himself by the strings of it. 

He'd been standing here for what, ten minutes by now? Fifteen? He's not sure, and doesn't really give a damn either. Alls' he cares about is for Mr. White to hurry the fuck up 'cause there's no way it should take this long to grab some cheap bottle in a store they've been to like every day for the past five weeks-- especially considering how it's the smallest, dirtiest shit-hole of a store in ABQ, and the concept of a queue is probably unknown to the owners.

Why do they always go here? Easy. It's the only store open this late and Mr. _I'm-totally-not-an-alcoholic_ always decides that he's gotta have some on these annoying hours since drinking during the day is -- Jesse quotes him-- _"Unprofessional"_. 

It didn't make that much sense to Jesse. You drink to get through bad shit, and all the bad shit happens during the day.

 

Work. Family if you have them. Responsibilities.

 

He shoved his hand down his pocket, grabbed his packet of cigarettes and his lighter. Whatever, man. It's better than waiting in the car. He pulled out one of the cigarettes, placed it between his teeth while he put the packet back into his pocket, then held up the lighter and leaned forward.

 

He switched it on. It sparked, died out. He tried again. It didn't even spark. 

 

"Come on..." He hunched over, curling his hand into a cave to keep the wind out, then tried it once more.

 

Nothing. He scoffed. 

 

"Unbelievable." He pressed his lips together, considering just giving it up. But it's not like he's got anything better to do, and at least it's some kind of distraction from his slow death of hypothermia or some shit, so he sighed once and gripped the lighter tighter and ran his thumb over it as fast as he could. The spark hit him right on the skin.

 

"Shit!" He winced, hands both cold and hurting now. 

 

Stubbornly he tried again, determined to one-up this bitch, and stuck with the same shitty technique over and over again, so occupied with the ridiculous effort he was putting into the whole thing that he didn't even notice when Walt came up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist. He jumped in surprise, dropping he cig and catching it in his hand, then looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

 

"Jesus. Yo, you scared the shit out of me."

 

Walt smiled, one hand stroking up and down Jesse's chest while the other went for the lighter. "Need some help with that?"

 

"Nah, man. I'm good."

 

"Right." Walt grabbed it anyway, pressing himself harder against Jesse's back. "Here, let me."

 

Jesse held the lighter stubbornly.  "For real, yo. I'm good." 

 

Walt watched Jesse try and fail again. He snatched the lighter out of his grip easily, letting out a light-hearted sigh when Jesse tried to take it back from him. He held Jesse tighter with the hand on his chest. "Jesus. Calm down and let me help."

 

"I'm not an idiot!" Jesse squirmed where he was standing, tried to take a step forward but failed from the grip Walt had on him. He did it again, hoping the dude could take a hint this time. 

 

He didn't. Naturally, the asshole just hugged him even tighter. He looked around nervously, then closed his eyes and tugged on Walt's arms.

 

"Mr. White, come on..."

 

"Nah, man." Walt rested his head on Jesse's shoulder and nuzzled against him, his goatee scraping lightly against his neck. He smiled, feeling smug. "I'm good."

 

Jesse rolled his eyes, tugging a little more insistently. "Mr. White!"

 

"Oh, stop being so paranoid." Walt sighed, straightening himself out a bit. "No one is watching us. Besides, we're not doing anything out of shock-value." He ran his thumb over the lighter and a flame sparked to life-- just like that-- the warm light a stark contrast in the dark. 

 

He hugged Jesse even tighter, gently kissing his neck. "We're just one friend showing another friend how to use a lighter."

 

Jesse scoffed and held the cigarette to his mouth. "I know how to use a lighter." 

 

Walt lit the cigarette, then put the lighter back into Jesse's pocket. He watched as Jesse inhaled, held it for a brief moment before he tilted his head back and exhaled with pouty lips, the smoke lingering up above them. 

He looked around, and seeing no one he then snaked his hands underneath Jesse's shirt. He turned his head back and kissed Jesse's neck, speaking softly against his ear. "Well, in that case, I suppose we must be doing something else." He kissed him again. 

 

"Mr. White..." Jesse tried to wriggle his way out of his arms, struggling as Walt backed them up against the bricked wall behind them. Walt kissed him again, then pressed his lips against the skin. Jesse squirmed, heart beating a little faster now. 

 

"Come on, yo, stop it."

 

"Mmhm," Walt hummed, nuzzling his face against the back of his head. "Do I _have_ to?"

 

Jesse tugged impatiently on Walt's jacket. "What, you gonna bend me over in public?"

 

Walt pushed their bodies closer together, making Jesse groan by the force of it. "Would you let me?"

 

Jesse snorted. "You're such a perv."

 

"I bet you'd like it." Walt kissed him, then ground his hips up against him.

 

"Mr. _White_!" Jesse squirmed in Walt's grip, stuck in his place while Walt moved his hands up and down his stomach.

 

"Better lower your voice or they'll see us." 

 

Jesse's head snapped up and he looked around. No one had caught them yet but he could hear people talking by the front of the store, just around the corner. But when he tried to turn around Mr. White held him tighter again, so he tilted his head back and glared up at him.

 

"We're not _doing_ anything so there's nothing _to_ _see_." He hissed in a low voice.

 

"Then why are we whispering, hm?" Walt murmured, his eyebrows raised.

 

Jesse blushed. "You know what I meant, dick-wad."

 

Walt held Jesse closer by the hands on his stomach and then slowly dragged them up his chest, all the way to the collarbone, his fingers kneading softly on the lower parts of Jesse's neck. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, a quiet and strangled sound.

 

"You like that?"

 

"Knock it off."

 

Walt dragged one hand back down again, making sure to really push their bodies together. "Talking, or turning you on?"

 

Jesse bit his lip, thrusting his hips against nothing, his sneakers restlessly scraping on the pavement. Walt moved against him and moaned, kissing Jesse sloppy and hard  _right_ beneath his jawline, then squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

 

"That's it, Jesse."

 

"Mr. White," Jesse's whole body jerked, his dick twitching in his jeans.

 

Walt moved his hand down to the waistband of them, his nails scratching at the worn out fabric. He turned his head around to see if anyone had caught them yet, and after confirming that no one had he then dipped his fingers down, playing with the soft pubic hair there. Jesse yelped and thrusted forward, then immediately grabbed his wrist.

 

Walt dipped his fingers down even further, had them grazing against the base of Jesse's hardening dick, then slowly dragged them up his pelvis and back down the length of it, his fingers curling lightly around the shaft.

 

Jesse jerked and moaned, his dick swelling in Walt's fist. Walt dragged his hand over him in tight, even strokes, jerking him slowly. Jesse whined and fucked into it, then gripped Walt's wrist even harder-- the dude was practically jerking him off right out in the open. 

 

"Mr. _White_." He hissed out, breathing heavily.

 

The bell above the stores door clinked loudly and the parking lot was quickly filled with the laughter of very _nearby_ people. 

 

Walt sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

 

He ground himself up against Jesse one last time, dragging the line of his hard dick slowly over the curve of Jesse's ass. He let his eyes flutter shut, could feel Jesse sort of subconsciously tilt up for him. God, it felt so fucking good.

 

He groaned, frustrated, then pulled away.

 

Jesse turned around, attempting to look pissed, but with his flustered face and heavy breathing and the way he tried to desperately cover himself with his hoodie, Walt couldn't repress his smile.

 

Cute, yes. But not very intimidating.

 

"Shit, Mr. White." Jesse hissed, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

 

"You can't just go and... and just _do that_." His voice went up in a weird pitch, his eyes wide and cheeks red. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around nervously, wondering if there'd been that many people around from the get-go and they'd just been too caught up in their whatever the hell that was to notice.

  
Walt patted himself down for the car keys, grabbed them and walked up to Jesse. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

  
Jesse rolled his eyes.

  
Walt looked at him, then smiled. "Okay. Maybe not."

 

He licked his lips and ran his fingers through Jesse's hair, then cupped the side of his face. He laughed when Jesse swatted his hand away.

 

"Listen..." He put his hand on Jesse's shoulder and searched his dubious eyes, still smiling. "Can't we  _please_  just take this in the car?"

 

He stepped a little closer, looking him up and down. "Would you like that?"

 

"Uh," Jesse rubbed his neck, looking back up at him. "Yeah. _Talking_."

 

Walt leaned in and kissed Jesse once on the lips. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut and kissed him back, then looked away like he'd done the most embarrassing thing imaginable.

 

"Absolutely." Walt agreed.

 

And with one hand petting Jesse's hair he whispered;

 

"Just talking."

 

 


End file.
